Chipmunk Rift way
by adventureboysm
Summary: After Alvin finds a mysterious orb & ship during his dig. He & his brothers travel to a distant dimension after re awaking the ship & learn of what is coming before them like never before.


After another situation in school( **like Alvin causing or not causing another difficulty at school** )

Alvin,Simon,& Theodore were walking their way home.

"For the last time Alvin,Theodore & I will not take part of another plan/scheme you always do." Simon shouted

"Yeah." Each time that happens we sometimes get in trouble for it even if we're not apart of it." Theodore agreeing with Simon

"But this time we're not going to get in trouble for once." Alvin said with a sort of honest expression

"We're just going to make a quick stop of buried treasure & see how much a fortune we'll have real soon!"

" **ALVINNNNN!** " Simon & Theodore shouted in anger

The red clothed chipmunk raised his hands

"All right!" "All right!" "If you don't want to be a part of it, you could've just said it in a nice way like no thanks, or not worth it or anything besides shouting ok?" Alvin said with a frown

"I'll just do it myself." "See you at home"

 _Park_

After digging through & fixing the ground Alvin took a deep breath as he was about to head home

"You know. "This has been a big waste of time!" Alvin grumbled

"Why didn't i listen to Simon & Theodore!? ( **sighs** ) Oh well. It's getting a bit late. I should head back & confess my wronging."

Just as he was about to leave he noticed a strange bright light not to far.

"What in the world"?

Alvin ran toward the direction & stops as he digs his way through

"Come on!" "Don't fail me!"

After a little digging Alvin discovers a mysterious orb along with a ship that looks servility damaged

"Whoa." That's one high price orb". Wonder how much this will make"? Not to mention the looks on this ship could use some repairs." Alvin said with a curious look as he takes both orb & ship back home

 _Morning_

After an explanation of bringing back the mysterious orb along with the damaged ship. Alvin and his bros were checking everything in the ship to see if they missed something.

Theodore notices a circle in the middle wondering what it's for.

"Hey look." What do you think that's for guys?" He asked

"I don't know but im pretty sure it has something to do with the orb,Alvin found in the park." It might have a size fit to it or in my theory that they both could gain a connection between one another?"

"Could you say it again in English please"? A confused & bored Alvin asked

Simon rolled his eyes before going to conclude.

"What i mean is that if this orb is placed into the ship then it could somehow reawaken once more." He explained

"Oh that makes more sense."

Simon face palmed

"Well what are we waiting for?" Let's put it in! Alvin shouted as he takes the orb into the hole

"Alvin!" Simon & Theodore shouted as they try to stop him

But the red clothed chipmunk already placed the orb in as it begins to shrine & vanishes at the same time

"Huh?" "Where'd it go?" The chipmunks wondered

( **strange sound. It's the booster's from the ship that's all** )

 _Outside view: The garage door and chipmunk house_

The ship rises up the garage roof( **leaving a hole that is** )

It turns up to the sky as it flys away

 **Whoa!** (Theodore)

 **I'm gonna kill you for this Alvin!** (Simon)

 **Can't we scream & hold first before that!? Ehea!(**Alvin **)**

While flying the ship opens a gateway & enters through it as the chipmunks held on to one another in fear.

(gateway closed)

After entering,everything remains silent as nothing ever happened one bit..or has it?

 _Later_

Dave came back after some erons as he open the door.

"Boys im home." He called

Suddenly no call back from upstairs

"Fellas?" "Are you there?"

He went upstairs to see if they were still in there room but no sign of them.

"Not up here." "Maybe they're downstairs."

He goes down to the basement & sees no sign of the chipunks in there either.

"This is getting strange." "I haven't seen them vansihed since that war game they were playing back then." But this is different for once." Dave said with a worried look.

"I know!" They're probably outside." I'll go there & check them out."

Backyard

As he searches for the past few hours, Dave took a sit as he placed his hands onto his face.

"I just don't get it." Where could they be?"

Suddenly some voices came to him

"What's with the depressed look Dave?" Said a small female munk with the same size as Theodore

"Did something happened between the boys again?" Said anther but mid female munk who measures Alvin's size

"Has Alvin given another solution?" Asked a tall female munk who shares the same height as Simon

Hearing the voices of the female look alike of the chipmunks named the Chippettes

"Oh hello Eleanor,Brittany,& Jeanette." And no it's just that i haven't seen the boys all day because i just don't know where they are." Dave explained

The chippettes looked at each other with worried expressions as they wondered if they could help

"Have you looked everywhere in the house?" Jeanette asked

"Yes Jenette, the whole...Oh i didn't check the garage yet!" Dave shouted as he palmed his face

"Great thinking Jeanette."

They went to the garage & see nothing but black fire covers on the floor

"Alvi-

"Um Dave i don't it was just Alvin this time." Brittany said whilie looking at the roof

Eleanor & Jenette looked at it with shocked expressions as well as Dave

"Do you think an experiment did that?" Jeanette asked

"I don't think so." Eleanor suspected

Dave's eyes were widen than ever as he saw the hole of a ship.

"Do you think a space ship made that?"He asked

The chippetes nodded

Dave kneled to floor wondering if this could be the last time he'll ever see of his boys

"Fellas..."

Brittany,Jeannete & Elenor comfort him as they too look at the sky(the damaged roof is what i meant) hoping that the chipmunks are ok. Wherever they are

 _One week later_

 _"_ Have you all heard? Said a male student "None of the chipmunks came around for over a week now."

"Yeah." I heard they somewhat vanished from their house."a second male student replied

"But why would they just disappeared from their own home? A third malestudent wondered

Just then the Chipettes entered 's classroom as they see every student chatting

"Hey everyone." Brittany greeted as she & her sisters

"What's this conversation about?

"Didn't you hear? A female student asked

"The chipmunks haven't been around over a week."

The Chipettes showed pale expressions

"Hey what's with those Paley looks?" A second female student asked

"You three wouldn't happen to know about it?" Do you?" A third female wondered

"Well..(Brittany)

"You see..(Jeanette)

" **The chipmunks are no longer here,because they were taken in a ship that broke through their roof!** "(Eleanor in fast talk)

The students showed shocked & silent expressions after what they heard

"Eleanor!" Shouted Brittany & Jeanette

Suddenly a red haired boy in glasses along with a few geeks pooped their heads at the front door with wide eyes

"Did you say ship?" He said

"That broke through the chipmunks roof?" Another geek replied

"And that took away them from here? Said the next nerd

They looked at each other before looking at the class as they smiled

Then we've got the proof for you!"The redhaired said as he & the other geeks set the laptop to connect to the tv as it opens a screen of the chipmunks house.

"Just over a week ago while we were setting our project, we heard a smash through the window & you're not going to believe how it all happened." The redhaired continued as he starts the video

{ _Ship flying from roof with screams & shout)_

Everyone watched while the video started for a while like nothing happened until a ship broke through the roof as gave everyone heart attacks. They watched the ship fly up to the sky but with screams there

 ** _WHOA!_**

 **IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS ALVIN!**

 **CAN"T WE SCREAM & HOLD FIRST BEFORE THAT!? EHEA!**

As they continue to watch, everyone sees the mysterious ship opens a gateway & enters through as it vanshies.

( **video end** )

Everyone stood speechless. As for the chipettes, they walked away from the crowd to the hallways

"How do we explain this to Dave now? Jeanette wondered

"Maybe if we show him the video, he'll understand more & learn what happened to the chipmunks."Eleanor replied

"Yeah."But what good would that do if..if this could be our last chance of seeing the chipmunks." Brittany said with a sad look

"For how long?"

The chippettes held on to each other as they look at the window wondering if the chipmunks will ever return someday.

"Guy's..If you're out there..please be safe & come back home." Wherever you are."


End file.
